Law And Order: Magic Friendship Unit
by Legolas Redbard
Summary: Detailing the stories of the Equestrian Police, and their counterparts The Republic Prosecutors
1. Chapter 1

,Law And Order: Magic Friendship Unit

Case 1: Childish Innocence

Chapter 1: Lightning "Blazer" Dust

A.N This fic is based on the fics, Her Little Dashie and Pattycakes (shudder). Check them out!  
#youcanthandlethetruth: L.R P.S- Poetry section in here!

The pony flinched at the horror coming directly for her. She knew that she couldn't object. She was force fed the mixture of baby milk and "foaluma". That's what she called it. She knew it was really a mixture of muscle relaxants and anti-depressants. She had planned for this though. She had laced her "mother"'s coffe with sleeping pills and laxatives. That would subdue her. "Oh dear, mummy needs a number 2!" said the mare. "I'll be back soon, my sweet little pumpkin!". She left the room. Brilliant! The foal reached for the phone.

"Hello this is 911, who may be speaking"

"Hello?"

"Go home, foal"

"No! You don't understand... My life is in actual danger..."

The S.W.A.T team arrived at the cottage sharp. They barged down the door. "EEEEK!" said Fluttershy,  
as she washed a bottle. "How many foals do you have?" asked the leader "Two. One on the way" she said.

It all happened so fast.

A flash of lightning

A light blows!

The yellow mare reaches

And grabs a bread knife

The officers fire

Blood splatters the wall

Maybe she won't be brought to justice at all?

She falls to the floor

Her body weak

Her face covered in blood

Her fur stained

And comes in the men in white

With their machines

And their knifes

"Flutter Emilie Shy, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and torture of three mares. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention something on which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence for your defence or prosecution. You lie protected by the right to resist a false arrest but may be subdued under the Pony Protection Act of 1233"

"Just... Make sure my babies are looked after"

The door was shut on Fluttershy as she and the police mare beside her were taken to the hospital

"In the Equestrian Justice System, the people are represented by two seprate but equally important groups. The police who investigate crime, and the Crown Inquisitors, now known as prosecutors.  
These are their stories"

Charecters of Case 1

Honest Truth- A prosocutor, trying to make a name for himself after a fall from grace"  
Sweetie Bell- Assistant To Mr Truth. A frank, straight talking filly who is more mature than most her age Princess Twilight Sparkle- The landlord of Truth's house in Ponyville. Starting to get sick of his crap Miranda-Truth's mentor and a wise mare CFI Rainbow Dash- Head of the MFU and long time friend of Honest Truth And... More to be revealed soon

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Denial

A.N- Thank you for all the support! This chapter will introduce most of the main characters! YAAAAAAAYY! Whenever a star

appears, play the classic "donk donk" sound effect from Law and Order!

-Legolas- P.S- Tired of the depressing nature of this? Well i'm doing a new series! Send me your O.C's, and a brief description

of them for an inclusion in "Cooking with the Ponies!"

"This is Ambulance 42 to control, we have a mare in her

20's, she's been shot in the face and has been given 20 units of cider

The doors burst open and Fluttershy was wheeled in, oxygen mask over her face. The paramedics took her to resus and

started to save her. "Scramble all police, we have an arrested pony here at Ponyville General with a wound to the face.

Awaiting response"

The door was left slightly ajar, allowing Spike to listen in on the conversation. He knew he had been warned about spying

on Twilight, what with her ascension to princess making that comparable to treason. He only heard snippets of Twilight's

conversation with the local police

"And what about the 'victim'?"

"Forget about confidentiality!"

"You mean I, princess of friendship, can't know the victim's name, but the FFP knows!"

"Fine, I'll wait..."

"Hold on... who's the prosecutor?..."

"Oh No..."

Meanwhile in Ponyville General...

The stallion was waiting in the designated area for visitors. A doctor came up to him and looked at him. "Excuse me, who

are you and why are you here?" she asked. "I'm here chasing my client, one Lightning Dust, My name, is Honest Truth!"

The pony just stared at him blankly. "Lawyer?... Former Aide to Mi Amore Cadenza?... Canterlot U Graduate?... No?"

Then he saw Spike and Twilight Sparkle, being lead by the police to Resus!

To Nurse Readheart, it looked like a crazy Pegasus was flying down the corridor at breakneck speeds, leaving a

trail of smoke, and literally chasing a purple dragon. "TWILIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHT! I HAVE THE RENT!" he yelled

as he crashed into the wall. The purple pony princess looked at the stallion, lying on the floor. "Sorry about this officers,

This is my tenant, District Attorney Truth. He will be the the chief prosecutor on Miss Shy's case, working closely with D.S

Rainbow Dash. All of a sudden, a uniformed P.C appeared. "The prisoner is being escorted to questioning."

* INTERROGATION

PONYVILLE P.D

NEIGHVEMBER 11

"Full name?" asked the man with glasses. "Doctor Flutter Aimee Laurence." said the pony, the patch covering her lower jaw.

"Job description and age?". "Vet, mother, psychologist, criminal"

The mare looked down... she knew no matter what happened, she would get sentenced.

Torture means death, and she knew what happened after that...

She looked up at the roof, and started to cry...


	3. Chapter 3

A.N- Chapter 3! Yay! This chapter will establish what's going on with Fluttershy and Lightning Dust

Chapter 3- Implications

Dash sat in her office, looking at the papers intently, surely this was not true? She knew that Fluttershy would never do this. She hit her intercom with her hoof "Applejack and Rarity, my office"

*WITNEIGHS PROTECTION

PONYVILLE P.D

Honest Truth walked through the corridor of the old building, impatiently looking for his client.

He noted the door, SECURE 11, as the entrance to his meeting. As he entered, he noticed his client in a wheelchair, blood on her face. "Miss Dust, I presume?" he said. "We have a lot to talk about, if you are **the** Lightning Dust…" He held up a poster. It was marked with the faces of two mares and read "HAVE YOU SEEN THESE MARES?". "Yes!" she responded. "Finally someone takes me seriously! I kept on trying to tell them but they were all like, shut up you liar! And then I call you and you aren't like all RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH!" The stallion looked at the mare. "So you claim that the yellow Pegasus commonly known as Fluttershy kidnapped you and a local school teacher 2 months ago and kept you held hostage as her 'babies', I would have a hard time believing you, if it weren't for that stain on the bed". Lightning looked down and yelped. "I-I… She made me…. Wear….. Diapers…" Truth looked at the bed in disgust. "Why in the name of Celestia, would she do something like that? Revenge? Jealousy?" Lightning shook her head "Something about being infertile or something". A white unicorn stumbled into the room "Hey Honest, I have the report on Flutte-OH SWEET CELESTIA!". Truth facehoofed, "Sorry, this is my student Sweetie Bell, Sweetie, go get some towels".

The squad car pulled up outside the cottage. Out stepped the two officers, on either side. On one side, there was D.I Rarity Belle, the fashionista who decided to join the P.P.D after somepony burned down her home. On the other was D.S Applejack, a rank below Rarity, but still competent to handle situations that Rarity says are "too complicated for the earth pony mind". They entered the cottage with instructions to go downstairs, and not to make a noise. They went down, and looked at the crib. Outside, the Everfree Forest was silent. Then, there was a loud scream.

*INTEREGNEIGHTION

P.P.D HQ

"So, why did you do it?" asked the interrogator. They were in the most secure room in Ponyville. "I already told you. She agreed" said Fluttershy." "That isn't what she telling' me. She says ya locked her up and made her play baby. Diapers and everything. Suddenly, the policemare burst through the door. "They found Cherilee… With the mind of a 2 year old." They all stared at Fluttershy…

'squee'

Honest Truth opened the door and looked inside his small apartment. By order of Celestia herself, his apartment was attached to Sparkle's castle. Suddenly he was pounced on by his landlord. "Nice of you to drop in Princess!" he said. "What the hay is wrong with you! Taking a case with one of my friends, an element of Harmony no less and-"Truth bucked her off him. "I need a job, I can't just use my relationship to Canterlot to make money and friends. Isn't that the reason I came here?" Sparkle just stared. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go and watch a hoofball game." Honest went and watched the game and went to bed, looking forward towards tomorrow… Tomorrow…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pace, fide  
A.N This chapter will establish the investigation into the crime, henceforth known as the SD-1 Incident

The night was silent as the police car pulled up to the house, now surrounded by police tape. Dash exited the car and trotted to the house, breaking the tape. "Lukas, what's the report on the chambers underneath the house?" The griffon looked at the report on his clipboard. He lowered his glasses and responded in his native accent, "It appears zat Fluttershy vas running a entire systevatic psychische folter facility underneath her humble abode. We vound regression devices vat corresponded to each race ov pony that she vould abuse. She vust have decided to keep Miss Cherilee and Ms. Dust as perment fillies." Dash felt very uncomfortable after that. "Any word on Cherile?" she asked. The griffon sadly shook his head. "In my professional opinion, her CT proved van thing. She appears to have permenantley disvabled her neurons. Any avemt at recovery now vould prove impossible. It may even kill her!". Dash threw up in her mouth a bit. "Thank you for your opinion doctor, as you were." She walked towards the pony holding her phone for her. "This is CFU Rainbow Dash, you wanted to speak to me?"  
Beata Celestia, Beata Luna.  
Huius sanctuarii concordiae  
Dabunt nobis lux aeterna  
Probitas, fides, benignitas, bonitas, et magicae Risus  
Veritátem in sæculum, amare aeternum

Rainbow Dash opened the door of the chapel to find the pony in row 3. The chapels were never busy now, ponies too caught up in their day to day lives. "You wanted to make an anonymous statement to the MFU?" she asked. "I do". "I knew the mare, and made her baby food on occasion. I knew of her basement. I refuse to say anything at her trial unless under witness protection." The mare threw her hood down. "It's me, Dash. Sweet Dreams." said the mare, revealing her cutie mark as a diaper and bottle."

Honest Truth was in his office throwing darts at a dart board. As well as Equestria's enemies he had Twilight and some protesters attached to it. Sweetie Bell was taking phone calls at his desk. He knew that the hearing would be tomorrow. That stupid mayor would be taking the place as a defense attorney. But the judge. She was back, and she was better than ever. And she was ready for anything


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What do you plead?  
A.N It's time... For the first hearing... Brace yourself, it's time

A small cell in Ponyville Penitentiary, located on the northernmost quarter of the grounds, lit up with a candle light. "Get up, 6676! Your trial is up next." Fluttershy was dragged into the police van and locked in the high security cell. It was time.

"And what if I say the wrong thing at the wrong time? I've not practiced at all! What if she gets a Not Guilty? Wha-" Truth shut down Sweetie Belle's rant with a hoof to the mouth. "Shh, it's okay. We don't do anything right now. She pleads what she thinks and gives a statement. We just stand there and look pretty." The minute he said the last two words, Rarity burst in with his suit. "And this is a fair judge we have. She won't be giving in to her deception soon." he added, his suit now completely on.  
The police convoy pulled up to the courthouse and Fluttershy stepped had been kind enough to let her wear a formal outfit. Rainbow Dash was already there, wearing her uniform. They escorted Fluttershy into the Town Hall, the location for all hearings in the Ponyville area. The judge came in. "All rise for the Judge!" The ponies did as they were told and stood as the Judge went into the room. "Court is now in session for the trial of the Pegasus commonly known as Fluttershy". Fluttershy was perfectly calm and was fixing her messy mane. "Defendant, what do you plead?" asked the judge. "Not Guilty, by reason of love!. ALL I DID WAS HELP MY BABY!" she screamed. "You will be remanded in custody until a hearing on a later date. And please, calm down." the judge. Fluttershy, looking completely deranged, was dragged into custody. Everyone looked very uncomfortable as she spouted rants such as "YOU ARE ALL MY BABIES!".

"Well that was more intense than expected!" said Sweetie Belle, sipping a milkshake. "I thought it would be like those courtroom dramas Rarity watches. Hey, why aren't you heading back to your house?". Truth smiled. "I have a date to keep with somepony. You should never leave a lady waiting..." He winked and then entered the car outside the restaurant without saying another word. Sweetie Belle was confused by this but then she saw a certain pony with a cap on and remembered what she was supposed to do. "Button! Over here!"

A few hours later, Truth silently entered his house and went to his room, but on the way there he saw a light and saw Twilight on the phone. "I'm not sure if Truth is in or not, but he can't hear this eitherway." she said down the line. On an impulse, Truth, who now decided he needed to hear this, grabbed a tape recorder and switched it on. "So here's the plan. We sabotage the evidence and make it look like he commited perjury. I will defend Fluttershy using what I read from his law books. Got it? We are go!" she explained. CLICK. The machine switched off. Truth opened the main door and slammed it shut. "I'M HOME!" he yelled. Twilight jumped and opened the door from her room. "You were out late, have a good time?" she asked. "SUREGOTTASLEEP!" he ran into a room.. She looked down and saw a thin thread. She levitated it. It was, a rainbow... At this point Rarity would have screamed scandal. He and Dash were doing something clearly. And it was serious.

Fluttershy was alone, trapped in her cell. They did this to her. They will pay. THEY WILL PAY.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Conferences and Coffee  
A.N- I am so sorry for the jokes in this chapter. I just had to make a reference to C.J. Because they walk in herds. They do walk in herds. And it's on Google now. Huh

Twilight Sparkle looked at the newspaper headlines and released that somepony betrayed her. 'Fluttershy: Kind Philanthropist or Psycho Kidnapper?'. 'Pretty Pony Practices Pedophilia!'. She looked down the later article and saw the name of the informant. Rainbow Dash, eh? She was up to something...

"This is Ponyville News reporting live from Town Hall, and the press conference about the arrest and charge of a local charity worker". The parties involved in this walked towards the table. On the left was Chief Prosecutor Truth, looking rather smug, and to his right was Rainbow Dash, the head of the police. "First thing first. We are here to make a statement about the case, and answer any questions you may have. On Tuesday night, Flutter Emilie Shy was arrested for the torture and kidnapping of Lightning Dust and Cheerilee. Lightning Dust called the local PD multiple times, but the police did not belive her, as Fluttershy took to the phone and made it look like a foal had grabbed the phone and was just playing with it. She then phoned me. I was advised to say 'go home foal', but she said her life was in danger. I told Dashi- CFI Dash to send help. The suspect was shot once when trying to pull a knife. Any questions?" asked Truth. A Foal Free Press journalist raised his hoof. "Can you tell us about the condition of both the victims?" she asked. "Lightning Dust has been placed in Witneighs Protection. Miss Cheerilee... died in hospital last night. Her muscles had grown so weak, she couldn't breathe. After an hour of trying to revive her, she was pronounced dead at 0400 this morning." After a few more questions, they called the conference to an end. Truth was about to leave with Sweetie Belle when Rainbow Dash came over to him. "Hey, I was just... wondering if... you wanted to come over for some hot coffee? Or tea? Or whatever?" Truth smiled. "Sure! The trial isn't till tomorrow, and Twilight always buys decaf. I'll be right there! For coffee!" he exclaimed. He walked to the car when Sweetie stopped him. "I studied language a lot... Why did she put a prefix before coffee? She didn't put hot before tea... You two aren't going to-" Truth stopped her right there: "Here, why don't you take this fifty bit note and take your coltfriend out for dinner! Gotta go!".

The next day...

*District Courthouse: Prosecutor's Office

Truth put his suit on and tidied his mane up. Sweetie Belle entered. "Where were you?" she inquired. "I stayed at Dash's house. She invited me for dinner, and then we watched the new Daring Do movie and then I realized it was 12 o'clock and then she asked me to stay the night and I said yes and then we... went to sleep. In different beds. Definitely." Sweetie looked at him. They both burst into laughter. Any minute the trial would start. Tick. Tock.


End file.
